Просто здесь спокойнее
by Duplicity-of-Ler
Summary: Ну что я могу сказать... Этот фанфик  доказательство того, как лично я себя ненавижу за лень и длительные периоды кризиса жанра. Подарок для последней дуры на свете, Monokeneko, которая любит Сплинскую песню Нечего. Фанфик о другой стороне.


Посвящено monokeneko, танцующей кошке удачи и до отвращения любящей сестре. За то, что мы уже долбанные несколько месяцев не можем написать одну гребаную 10-ую главу. Позор нам.

…Вечер. Вроде бы лето. Хотя кто знает. Здесь никогда не понятно, лето, осень, зима или весна. Завтра может начаться листопад. Или пойдет снег. Но это завтра. Сейчас на улице вполне нормальный летний вечер, который вполне заслуживает того, чтобы выйти на террасу, сесть на кушетку и смотреть на закат. Здесь красивые закаты. Как будто это в последний раз - и все, солнца больше не будет. Его растерзают острые клыки гор на горизонте, и оно растечется кровавым маревом, окрашивая огненными оттенками оранжевого все, до чего успеет дотянуться. Странно, за последний год (хотя о том, что прошел уже год, говорит только вид мальчишки) я так и не свыкся с тем, что такие закаты бывают. Хотя чувство нереальности происходящего уже начало исчезать. Его, так же, как горизонт затягивает солнце, затянула в себя та жизнь, в возможность которой я не верил, и мир, который раньше был бреднями полоумных жрецов. Но лучше об этом сейчас не думать. Сейчас нужна гитара и бутылка того виски, которого так много в здешнем подвале. Еще нужна хорошая песня. Знаменательный день сегодня.

…_Нечего делать внутри, я стою на пороге._

_Жду, когда кто-нибудь треснет мне дверью по морде,_

_Жду, когда кто-нибудь переломает мне руки,_

_Или попросит войти или выгонит нафиг…_

- А, звезда рок-н-ролла решила освежить свои навыки? Ну, будет вам, уважаемый…

Из распахнутых дверей, ведущих в столовую, слышны звуки стучащих друг о друга тарелок. Они там моют посуду. А ей опять скучно. Хотя непохоже. Скорее всего, парень сказал ей, что у меня сегодня нет настроения.

- Да так. Годовщина. Надо отпраздновать.

Она ухмыляется (ну почему она должна это делать так же, как он?!) и подходит к перилам. Бешеное солнце скользит слепящими лучами по ее фигуре. Вот уже более 16 лет - а она не стареет. Хотя с чего ей стареть? Здесь нет такого понятия. Здесь только взрослеют. И то, до определенного возраста. Еще пару лет - и паренек будет выглядеть ее ровесником. А то и старше. Вот будет забавно.

- Это не годовщина. Это называется поминки, дорогой мой. Опять оплакиваем свое бесцельное существование? А я тебе еще тогда говорила…

- Ксан. Не надо. Ты же меня знаешь…

- Проблема в том, что знаю слишком хорошо.

…_Кто я такой? Наркоман, алкоголик, бродяга._

_Женщины смотрят в глаза мне и плачут от жажды._

_И половина из них чтит меня как героя,_

_Другие же чтут как отъявленного негодяя…_

- А ведь помнишь, были времена, когда ты меня терпеть не могла?

- Не думаю, что что-то особенно отличается от текущего расположения полярностей.

- Ведь я даже любил тебя.

Она не ответила.

- Знаешь, что хуже всего? Я верил, что когда-нибудь ты поймешь, увидишь, узнаешь, что я тебя ЛЮБЛЮ, и жил с этим. Может это уже что-то у меня в голове, но мне всегда казалось, что ты из того типа людей, которые как наркотик: один раз впустил внутрь и всю оставшуюся жизнь гонишься, как за исчезающей мечтой. Рем однажды назвал это тяжелой стадией фанатизма. Скажи, а много их у тебя было, таких вот неизлечимо зависимых поклонников?.. Хотя знаешь, порой кажется, что ты мне даже помогла. Гораздо легче идти вперед, зная, что больнее уже не будет - болеть больше нечему.

…_Знай, я хотел убежать, но мне некуда деться._

_Ноты и тексты ты утром получишь по почте._

_Я пришел с войны, распахнул шинель, а под ней билось сердце._

_И это сердце никто никогда не растопчет…_

- Эх, чудо ты мое. Тебя послушаешь - так я чуть ли не хуже Вольдеморта в лучшие его годы. И почему ты не знаешь покоя, почему тебе надо все переворошить, перевернуть с ног на голову? Долой дешевую романтику. Когда нам было по 15, я сказала, что тебе не светит. В 16 я стала встречаться с человеком, который стоял первым в твоем списке на уничтожение. А в академии авроров ты что, никогда не замечал кольца на безымянном пальце у меня на правой руке? Я тебе и тогда говорила, и сейчас говорю - найди себе кого-нибудь другого. Посмотри на Рема хотя бы… Между прочим, мне Джеймс 3 галлеона проспорил, что оборотни однолюбы.

- Да у Сохатого всегда все в шоколаде: «у всех есть любовь всей жизни и ее обязательно надо найти». Правда, он так же всегда был уверен, что в твоем случае это я.

К стучащим тарелкам присоединилось еще и душераздирающее икание. Этот мерзкий паразитирующий гад, которого я называю своим лучшим другом, снова сбежал от грязной посуды.

- Все, у меня производственная травма. А с учетом собравшегося дуэта можно сделать вывод: помимо посуды в этом доме перемывают еще и мои бренные, обросшие квиддичными мышцами кости.

- Кстати, да, про бренные кости. Где Альбус?

Альбус. Эх, старик, что же теперь будет… Как не вовремя, как не вовремя… И все-таки Снейп… Снейп!.. Ну просто слов нет!

- Кажется, полчаса назад Сэм отгонял его от картотеки судеб. Или это было час назад, а полчаса назад он смотрел в «окно»?

Тут я понимаю старину Альбуса. Сам первые три недели не мог от «окна» оторваться. Правы были те, кто говорил, что жизнь больше всего ценишь только после смерти…

…_Флот потопили, остались одни адмиралы._

_На фонарях объявились хорошие люди…_

Тарелки перестали греметь, и к нам присоединилась самая хозяйственная во всем этом доме особа. Недовольные зеленые глаза пробежались по нам суровым взглядом из-под рыжеватых локонов.

- Я бы, на вашем месте, не стала к Альбусу приставать сейчас. Он, во-первых, старше, во вторых, умнее. И в-третьих, его самого не очень устраивает складывающаяся обстановка. А с вами, Джеймс Поттер, у меня будет отдельный разговор про отлынивание от домашних обязанностей.

- Лил, так не справедливо! Почему Бродяга никогда не моет посуду? А Ксан?

- У Ксан работы каждый день столько, что ты себе представить не можешь. Сириус же, в свою очередь, стоит на испытательном сроке. А если он еще раз отдаст мои садовые грабли воинственным магам древности, то отправится к своей маме. И я не уверена, что мама будет очень рада его видеть с учетом того не самого разумного побега из дома…

- Мы не сошлись во мнениях относительно моего выбора профессии. А еще меня не перло становиться миньоном зла и всю жизнь просидеть в Азкабане из любви к хозяину. Я, знаете ли, собака вольная, и вообще, свободолюбивая.

…_В день, когда стрелки сошлись, я сказал своей маме:_

_"Мама, твой сын пацифист, это неизлечимо"…_

- Поэтому ты там сидел чисто из принципа и по большому горю. А, еще от идиотизма.

- Ты не понимаешь, я разрабатывал план торжественного возвращения на базу.

- По ходу, хреново оно у тебя получалось. Сбежал - и сразу подох. Опять таки, от чистого идиотизма.

- Все ради тебя, свет мой. Видимо, не было мне жизни, когда тебя рядом не присутствовало. Любовь называется.

…_Знай, я хотел убежать, но мне некуда деться._

_Ноты и тексты ты утром получишь по почте._

_Я пришел с войны, распахнул шинель, а под ней билось сердце._

_И это сердце никто никогда не растопчет…_

- Избавь, Хвостатый, а то как-то тошненько, - на террасу хмуро прошествовал малой и сунул Джеймсу в руки плотно свернутый пергамент. - Закончил. А сейчас я иду спать. И пусть хоть одна зараза попробует меня разбудить. Когда проснусь - приступим к сборке. Да, мам, старперы просили тебе передать, что Совет предлагают провести в пятницу. Сохатый, только попробуй потерять, прибью. Вроде все сказал…

Джеймс уже разворачивал свиток. Вот оно, новое слово в метлостроении. Парень над этим «Солярисом» пять месяцев работал. А сколько еще будет работать… Упертый. Ему бы в квиддич играть, звездой был бы. Но ему это уже не интересно. Зато вот, четвертую метлу спроектировал. Чего бы там ни говорили, это талант. Но у его таланта есть отвратительная сестра - вредность.

Так что сейчас, пока все заняты рассматриванием нового шедевра, он, усталый, но довольный, сбежал в свою комнату, где на стенах висят постеры сборной Ирландии вперемежку с чертежными ватманами, а книжки на полках попадаются такие, что я не то что не читал, но даже названия не все понимаю.

- Как-то сдается мне, что форма помела недостаточно стабилизирована. Особенно, если использовать иву. Надо будет сказать ему…

Поттер еще пару минут всматривается в ровную, чуточку женственную вязь пояснений к чертежу, потом его физиономия расплывается по-детски счастливой лыбой.

- Это гениально!!! - Его вопль разбудил бы даже мертвого, если бы тут такие нашлись.

- Я же просил, - слышен сверху выдавленный через зевок ответ, и с балкона этажом выше на голову Джеймсу падает учебник по истории магии. Сохатый гневно вскидывает голову, но ему достались лишь мелькнувшая черная прядь, тонкие пальцы, скользнувшие по перилам, и не до конца растаявший в наступающих сумерках блеск синих глаз.

…_В полголоса радости нет - так ори, моя глотка._

_Рви тишину, как струну, своим воплем истошным,_

_Бей в барабаны, стреляй из зенитных орудий,_

_Только смотри, не забудь - за стеной спит ребенок…_

- Да, Ксан, его паразитская сущность сопоставима только с твоей отрицательной кармой. Ну, или с общей гадостностью его отца. До сих пор не могу понять, почему ты…

- Как уже сказал Сири сегодня, "это называется лубофф"…

На кухне зажегся свет. Снова загремела посуда, полилась вода, дополняемая лишь старческим голосом, с упоением кому-то что-то рассказывающим. Лили и Ксан практически мгновенно исчезли в том направлении с расплывчатым комментарием «я-про-него-совсем-забыла-черт-Дамби-небось-Мерлин». Джей проводил их нетрезвым взглядом, хлебнул виски из горла (когда только успел отобрать мою бутылку?) и тоже ушел, но в подсобное помещение: выяснять, есть ли у него нужные инструменты для завтрашних экзерсисов с древесиной. Песня кончилась, виски тоже. Мне осталось лишь сидеть на террасе, смотреть на загорающиеся окна поселений и думать, что этот мир, по правде говоря, не слишком отличается от жизни. Просто здесь все спокойнее…

Ялта 2005


End file.
